Marceline comes to stay
by prince of darkness and fire
Summary: I WILL BE RE-WRITTING THIS VERY SHORTLY, finn is 18 and marceline shows up at the tree house asking to stay, includes Finnceline :3 and its my first fanfic ive ever written so i hope you enjoy :) disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or places in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - the dungeon. and the dame. **

**hey guys, im back to re write this story for those of you who have read it and enjoyed it im glad you did but i plan to drastically improve the detail, emotions and lenght of the story, i hope you all enjoy, reveiws and critisism is encouraged, so lets begin...**

**~ Prince of Darkness and Fire**

As the suns first rays of light slowly began to cast away the shadows and roll over the hills of the Grasslands of Ooo the birds started chirping ready to begin their day stretching their wings and taking off for a flight, however in the centre of the Grasslands stood a lonely yet tall and elegant tree.. a willow tree to be precise. This tree was infact a house that belonged to the Hero's of Ooo Finn the human and Jake the dog..

Finn slowly started to come too after a good night of sleep, as he rolled over to see the sun casting its rays in through his window a soft smile came to his face he sat up and stretched while still in bed and took a nice deep breath through his nose and as he did something even better came to his senses.. the sweet smell of his brothers cooking, finn had recently turned 18 years old, yet he still likes to think of himself as the lively young adventurer that he always has been and always will be, as he sat with his legs over the edge of the bed, he stood up and stretched, he had grown to be 6ft 2 and his body had now toned into a temple of muscles after his years of training and adventuring, still he decided to head downstairs and find out what was cooking.

As he reached the bottom of the ladder the scent of sweetnes only hit his nose with more intesity, he sluggishly walked towards the kitchen to find his brother just setting the plates down on the table, a stack of pancakes with blueberrys and syrup.

F: "jake ya' know i could wake up to that smell and this breakfast everyday man, it just smells soo good" he said mouth watering as he pulled out the chair and sat at the table

J:" no finn, you would get fat, if thats even possible dude your a man now and men need proper good healthier stuff, atleast the bluberrys are good for ya man" jake then joined him at the table and they chowed down on their most important meal of the busy adventurous day they had ahead of them.

After finnishing their sweet breakfast, jake proceeded to dump the disshes in the sink and wash up as finn went upstairs, he jumped into the shower, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes, his old clothes no longer fit him and he had a much updated wardrobe, he now fit an attire of boot cut denim jeans, a larger yet tight body fitting T-shirt with a royal blue hoddie, ofocurse, his bear hat had stopped fitting, so he had it altered, it no longer goes around his chin and has two side bits that reach just above his neck, with a golden locked fringe showing and a strong jawline and face.

As the Hero headed back down the ladder to find out what he and his brother were going to do for the day he lost his track of thought, his foot slipped and the went falling down the rest of the way.

F:" owwchh man that hurt" he said has he rubbed the back of his head while being in a small crapmed position crumpled up on the floor, he looked across to his brother hoping for some form of comfort only to see jake in hysterics laughing.

J:"brother if i knew you were that eager for an adventure we could have left already, still the same clumsy finn" he said wiping a tear off of his cheek from all the laughing. "anyway if your wondering what we should do today i heard about this magical cave out near the borders of the badlands if your up for it ? its ment to have crazy loot and stuff"

F:"Heck yeah i wanna go! can we go now ? quick quick like zip zip now?!" he exclaimed getting all giddy after standing up and hopping on the spot.

J: "sure thing brother lets grab our stuff and head out"

And with that the two heros grabbed their bags and set of in the direction of the badlands to find this dungeon.

~~elsewhere in Ooo~~

?: "why havent i got my sandwich yet ?! your so ungreatful, i let you live with me and look after you and you cant even make me a sandwich?! you want to watch it or ill burn your teddy!"

M:"NO! please dont ash.. thats the only thing i have left of simon and you know it.. ill have your sadwich ready soon.. i promise just another minute or two" Marceline had moved back in with ash a little while ago after he stole her hambo off of her and threatend to destroy it unless she got back with him on the spot and moved in, she wasnt allowed to tell anyone or leave the house unless it was an utter emergency. she had slowly been slumping back into a depression as the way he treated her was worse than ever before, she, of all people the vampire queen was being treated and used as a slave.

A: "you better have it ready or your bear is toast! aha! you wad!" he gave a small yet sickening chuckle at his own threat"

Marceline handed him his sandwich and sat on the sofa, buried her head into her knees and silently cried at what her life had become.. she heard ashes phone go of as he awnsered it she peeked and listened in.

A:"oh you guys found a party district? where is it ? uhuh out to the west way past the badlands ? okay you guys wanna meet and we can go there tonight ? okay see you in a bit" he put down the phone and turned to marceline " the guys want me to go out with them tonight, some harcore partying district. you better stay here and im taking hambo with me so you better be here when i get back" he stood and walked to the door "ill be back tomorrow night. around 10pm, ill need the day to recover. seeya you wad! ashicus flyicus" and with that he zoomed off to the distance. leaving Marceline alone and in silence as she slowly broke down into tears.

~~back to finn and jake~~

F:"Man this dungeon has crazy traps like ive nearly had my face mashed up 7 times now!" finn said as he stood up after rolling away from a swinging axe that caught him out" they had reached the dungeon little over 3 hours ago now and had a tough time exploring

J:"Yeah bro but i think this cave is just taking us in mad circles brother, we've passed the same rock like five times ! and look ive been leaving a trail with my arm and its coild 3 times! theres no loot here man lets just leave" finn said with a protesting voice, his stomach agreed and then finn's stomach joined in grumbling and asking for food.

F:yeah man i think your right lets go... so where is the exit ?" he looked to jake

J:"lets just follow my arm back bro, we can get home and put on some dinner"

with that the heros turned back, a little bit angry that the cave had nothing to offer and began the 3 hour loop back untill they find the exit.. as they looped back around the cave following jakes repetitive arm and all the while dodging the same traps that had somehow reset themselves, they found they way out and began the climb back out of the cave.

As they reched the top and final exit they came out with a beautiful veiw of the setting sun much as the same way as the day had start for finn a soft smile came to his lips as they set off. finn wanted to enjoy the walk home and jake was too tired to stretch in size so they both just slowly walked back towards home as the sun became the stary night sky.

~~back to marceline~~

Marceline had been sobbing for the past few hours, as she finally looked up from her knees she noticed that the sun had just set.. she felt tired and groggy but atleast ash wasnt here to pester and abuse her. then she had a change of thought..

M:" what are you doing ?! this isnt like you. your Marceline ? the vampire queen and yet your sat here sobbing ? he is out he wont find out if you leave for a few hours!" with that she set out to head to the one peron who could help her the most right now. Finn the human, she hadnt seen him in a few months as she had been pretty much held captive at ashes house she began to wonder what he would say and what she would have to say.. maybe sorry for disapearing would be a start.. she felt kind of bad that she hadnt seen him but it wasnt her fault entirely.

~~back to finn and jake~~

They had just arrived home and gotten unpacked, jake had started cooking some grub and finn was relaxing on the couch deciding wether to play BMO or watch a film, he was feeling kind of too lazy and decided to kick his feet up and watch a film, just as he pressed play he heard a few knocks at the door.

J:"Who in the night-O-sphere could that be at this time of night!" he sounded angry to be disturbed while cooking.

F:"dont worry man you keep cooking that good smelling grub ill get the door" finn said as he stood and headed towards the ladder, after decencding the ladder he heard a few more knocks and hurried over to the door "yeah im coming i coming!" he opened the door too see a very upset looking vampire.. he instantly noticed how well her hair shone in the moonlight and kind of gawked for a second. it was marceline.

M:"hey finn.. hows my favourite human doing?" she let out a nervous laugh and looked shamefully to the ground for not saying anything better, she thought the expression on his face was one of shock or dissapointment, maybe both.

F:"marceline. i havent seen you in bazonka donking ages! where have you been? come inside ill get you some red or soemthing" he opened the door more and stepped aside to let her in.

M:"well finn its a long story" Marceline soon filled finn and Jake on what had happened over the past few months, not missing a detail on how badly she had been treated and they both sat there wide eyed and open mouths.. after she finished telling them finn felt angry about what ash had done and he wanted to help.

F:"marceline.. im only dissapointed you didnt come sooner, so tomorrow im going to come over there and kick the stuff outta him and get you hambo back, but for tonight you can stay here, you said he wont be back untill tomorrow night didnt you ? so you can hang out with us and take your mind of things okay ? yeah ? cool." he didnt give her a chance to disagree.

With that the three of them sat back and watched the film after chowing on some food and all had a few laughs and soon went off to bed. finn all to eager to kick the stuff out of ash.

**hey again, i hope you enjoyed this new updated chapter and soon the rest of the story will be too, but for now its hit midnight, i have work tomorrow and i will hopefully write again after that, be sure to leave a reveiw to let me know what you think :) goodnight yall. ~prince of darkness and fire. **


	2. 2 the feelings come out

Ch2

**The feelings show**

**So yea here i am on the same day i have nothing to do and i fairly enjoyed writing that last fanfic.. Also i am going to be writing this second chapter longer and while listening to finn sing puncha yo buns for 10 hours on youtube... Insanity embrace me :3 okai guise enjoy :D **

**Also in chapter one they didnt get together it was a cuddle as freinds XD **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing in chapter one or two.**

Marceline woke up in Finns bed he wasnt there, she slept in her clothes, all she could smell was finns scent, they had cuddled up all night, she really was scared of the lightning, she was glad and happy that finn cared for her, then she remembered... Ash.. Ash had hambo, she panicked and went down the ladder to find Finn and jake munching on their breakfast, she walked into the kitchen and gave Finn a nodd to go into the living room, he saw it, "jake buddy thanks for breakfast" he stood up and walked into the living room he saw that Marceline looked sad " hey whats wrong Marcy?"

She looked at him, she had a tear in her eyes "hambo, Finn ash has my hambo" she was near to crying when she heard Finn rummaging through his bag when he bought out his demon blood sword, they had it repaired by hudson about a year ago now, "what are you doing" Marceline asked.

"we are going to get hambo" finn opened the door and walked out, they where nearing ashes house Finn ducked down as he saw ash collecting mail from his mail box, he waited untill he went back inside untill he ran towards the house and smashed the door in, "what the fuuuu-" ash screamed he couldnt finish his sentence as Finn already had him up against the wall with his hand around his throat and the blood sword ready to plunge into his stomach. " Finn dude what are you doing?" Marceline floated through the door "oh... I see what do you want? To hurt me for what ive done to her?" he broke a sweat and Finn could tell he was scared, Marceline was happy, shes always wanted to see this sight 'finally someone taking control over him' she thought this over and over in her head. "we want hambo!" Finn shouted, then all of a suddenly there was a blinding light and finn was knocked back, flying across the room, "really ? The hero was stupid enough to not see that coming,?" ash started to walk towards Marceline "now now Marceline didnt your daddy teach you not mess with the wrong people? Your gonna get it this time" he was readying his lighting spell as he was backing her into the corner she was scared.

Finn regained consciousness to see Marceline being backed into the corner and ash heading towards her, he could see that she was scared, i quietly staggered to his feet with the blood sword in hand and stumbled towards ash...

Marceline watched as finn flew across the room, she could tell that Finn was probably dead, ashes spells are powerful, she noticed that ash had turned towards her and she started to back away, he was walking towards her with his hands starting to glow a light blue color, he was going to kill her she felt the wall behind her and backed up towards it, then ash stopped walking, she closed her eyyes readying herself for what was to come, a few seconds later she realised that nothing had happened, she opend her eyes to see finn stood behind ash, then she looked at ashes chest.. The blood sword was sticking out of his chest, Finn had stabbed him through the back, he withdrew the sword and ash fell to the floor and hambo fell to the ground from his inside coat pocket.

" here ya go Marcy" finn said as he bent down picking up hambo and walking towards her, "thank you Finn! Thank you so much!" she dove into his chest and gave him the biggest hug she could, he hugged her back and they walked out of the house and started their trek home.

"Finn i cant thank you enough for what youve done to help me, without you i wouldnt have got my hambo back and he would have probably killed me, thank you" she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him, he looked at her 'wow she is so beautiful, her eyes are amazing, wait a minute do i like her'

At the same time Marceline was looking at him thinking 'wow, he really cares for me, he nearly died for me today, i think i like him, hes alot more mature now,' "Finn i need to tell you something" she said quietly " yea what is it Marcy?" he looked back at her and smiled

'oh what if he doesn't feel the same' she got worried and blurted out "i really want cheesy hot dogs for dinner tonight, can we ?" she blushed hoping that it worked "haha yea okay, bit random but yea sure ill cook them myself"

They returned home to find themselves home alone with a not on the table " hey Finn im staying lady's for a few days so your gonna have to cook your own dinner for a day or two have fun - jake"

"oh i guess i was gonna cook them myself anyway so it doesn't matter" Finn said putting the note down and walking into the kitchen, he started to cook the cheesy hot dogs, he served them up and put on a film.

A few minutes later they had finished eating and marceline let out a huge burp " woops haha sorry finn" she blushed feeling embarrassed she looked at Finn and was confused as to why he didnt reply, she was shocked to see him staring at her and then it came he opened his mouth as wide as he could and let out the biggest smelliest burp and they both fell on the floor with tears of laughter, as they started to calm down Marceline looked at finn "oh finn, your so funny and caring, youve changed so much from the little adventurer that i used to see running around" she looked into his eyes and smiled

" have i changed in a good what?" he asked looking into her eyes

"no" she replied "youve changed in an amazing way, finn theres something i want to tell you" she said blushing.

"wait theres somthing that i want to tell you first, ive never really thought about it before but youve always been a great freind, you have beautiful eyes and your always there, Marcy ive never realized it before but i think i like you.." finn blushed but when he looked at her she had the biggest smile that he had ever seen on her face. "Marcy ?"

"Finn i feel the same way" she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers they slowly lent into each other and closed there eyes, there lips touched and it led into a deep passionate feeling, it was unexplainable, they both felt amazingly happy, it was like their emotions where trapped in a balloon and it had exploded, the both pulled back slowly and looked into each others eyes and simply smiled at each other.

**Okay guys thanks for reading :) i will try to continue this as best as i can, maybe bubble gum gets jealous or somthing, thank you for reading :) also ive been listening to the daning baby finn song for an hour and 12 minutes while wring this, see you soon :) **

**~prince of darkness and fire.**


	3. Chapter 3 the ball

**Bubblegum.**

**hey guys sorry for the few days but ive been tired so yar, well this is slightly different and a bit longer but yea enjoy :) !**

It had now been a few days since Finn and marceline had started dating, jake was still unsure wether to support this relationship, lady rainicorn had talked to him about it, to let Finn follow his heart.

Jake was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and Marceline had just woken up and joined finn on the couch, they were talking about what they wanted to do today.

"hey jake do you wanna come and find a dungeon?" finn exclaimed with a gicantic smile on his face and massive shiny eyes.

"yea sure thing bro" jake said while handing them bacon egg and sausage, "where is it?" jake asked.

"its just outside of-" Finn was interupted by a knocking on the door, "ill get it jake said and walked to the door.

Finn and marceline where sat on the couch listening "oh hey-" "why not?" "oh okay see you later" jake walked around the corner holding a letter

"hey dude whats that?" finn asked, jake handed him the letter and walked off to clean the plates.

"oh" finn said quietly, marceline read the message outloud.

_Dear finn _

_I am delighted to invited you and your brother jake to the royal and special ball tonight at 8pm. _

_You may bring one plus one each._

_Yours truly - princess bubblegum _

Finn looked confused as to why she didn't tell him personally, she usually would.

"hey jake, who was that at the door?" he looked at his brother as he replied slowly

"it was princess bubblegum, finn your my bro and im not gonna lie but she seemed upset and asked me not to say her name"

"oh okay, so are we going to this he asked marceline and jake. " yea sure bro ill ask lady if she wants to come" he replied as he stretched up the ladder and came back with the phone, "hey lady, princess bubblegum is throwing a ball tonight and im allowed a plus one, you up for it?" they heard a faint buzz as she replied "okay lady ill pick you up at 7, see you then, love you" jake said putting the phone on the table.

Finn turned to Marceline " Marcy you up for it?" he said looking at her admiring her beauty "yea sure hero, but we'll have to go back to mine first to pick a dress"

"yea sure ill just get outta ma jim jams and we will head off"

Finn climbed down the ladder in his usual attire of a blue t-shirt and navy blue pants he had a suit in his bag for the party.

"m'lady" he said looking at marceline, she linked arms with him as she put on her sun hat, they walked outside and flew off.

About 13 minutes later they arrived at Marceline's house and she dropped the Finn bomb and they both landed outside her door, "come in my hero" marceline said walking inside, Finn looked around noticing that she had a new couch, he ran to it and jumped on it only to hear his back cracking on the 'new couch' he sat up and looked at her dazed "well i thought it would be better than the last one" he said as she floated infront of him taking her sun hat off, she planted a kiss on his lips, finn was shocked as he wasnt expecting it, then he slowly melted into it, pulling her closer holding his arms tightly around her waist, and her arms loosely around his neck, they both slowly pulled away but staying in the same position (her sat on his lap facing him with knees either side) they looked into each others eyes "right im gonna find a dress to wear tonight, you can help your self to food, oh and can you choose a film for us to watch after im done" she said softly planting another kiss on his lips and then she turned and floated up the ladder.

10 minutes later Marceline called finn to go upstairs to see what she looked like, as he got up there he couldnt help but stare at her. "hey weenie what do you think?" she asked to snap him out of it,

"you look amazing" he said still staring at her, he walked over to her and hugged her, only to have her push him off.

"no not before we dance i don't want you to crease it" she said teasingly.

"okay, Marceline" he said as she turned, she turned to find him looking her right in the eyes. "you look beautiful " he said slowly leaning in for another kiss, they shared another passionate kiss and then Finn headed down stairs. So far they had only done up to 'tier 5' as jake would put it.

"a few minutes later Marceline came down in her normal clothes to see finn in the kitchen preparing a snack for them both, she snuck up behind him and hugged him from behind "mmmm that smells good" she said as he handed her a plate of strawberry and apples.

They had now eaten their food and were sat on the couch watching heat signature 3 when Marceline decided to lie down and Finn joined her as she rest her head on his chest and they watched the film in silence but both knowing that they where having an amazing time just being in each others arms.

The time was now coming up to 7pm so they decided to stop jamming and get ready for the party, Finn got dressed in the bedroom as Marceline was in the bathroom getting dressed, he decided to wait downstairs.

He heard her open the bathroom door and stood up as he saw her float down the stairs and he couldnt help but smile at the wonderful woman that he was dating.

"weenie you need to stop staring like that, its creeping me out" she said with a smile on her face in a joking manner.

"ready to go?" he asked her.

"yea lets go hero" they once again linked arms, walked outside and flew off.

They reached the candy kingdom 5 minutes early to find most of the guests waiting out front of the main doors, they saw jake and lady and floated over to them.

"hey jake, hey lady" they both said in unison.

(lady will be talking in english as i dont know korean and im to lazy to translate it so imagine her wearing her translator)

"hey Finn, Hey marcy," jake and lady rainicorn replied with smiles "wow you look"

Lady continued.

"thanks lady, you too!" marceline gloated happily with a smile. At that moment the main doors opend and the princess was stood behind them with her date, Finn hadnt seen him before but he looked like a prince.

"hello princesses and heros of OOO welcome to the ball, please enter with your dates to be seated at your places on the dining table!" the crowd walked in through the door as PB greeted them all "when she got to finn her facial expression changed.

"Finn, glad you could make it!" she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"marceline, nice to see you" she said in a lower and less freindly tone Marceline just looked at her and walked on in.

It had been a few minutes and the royals and dates were sat in there designated seats at the table, Finn next to marceline and then jake and lady, then sat opposite them was PB, her date and everyone else was sat arounf the table, a bell rang and food was bought, there was red especially for marcy and everyones favourite food was bought to them.

They all muched and talked untill the meal was finished.

"if all would follow!" princess bubblegum orderd and they followed her upstairs to the dance hall, where there were decorations, a bar, and a buffet. They had began to dance and after a few minutes marceline headed to the bar to get her and finn a drink, finn headed over to the buffet to wait for her, he was looking at marceline when he was aproached by a princess.

"hey finn!" princess bubblegum shouted as she wrapped another hug around him but this time she kissed him on the cheek, he blushed but instantly stopped when he thought about his girlfriend " would you care to dance?" PB asked him

"urrh sorry PB but im waiting for marceline and i dont wanna ditch her" he said rubbing the back of his neck

"cmon finn one dance wont hurt!" she grabbed his arm and was about to pull him to the dance floor when she bumped into someone.

"he said he doesnt want to!" marceline shouted at bubblegum making the party goers jump.

"he deserves a proper dance with a princess, not with you!" at this point Finn stepped inbetween them and looked at PB when he was about to tell her to go away she pulled him in and kissed him.

**Cliff hangaarr ;) sorry guys but i am going to write the next chapter tomorrow as i am really tired atm but thanks for watching and im always open to new ideas :D thank you for reading :D **

**~prince of darkness and fire**


	4. Chapter 4 the threat

**The greater threat.**

**Next chapter as promised :D enjoy !**

"he deserves a proper dance with a princess, not with you!" at this point Finn stepped between them and looked at PB when he was about to tell her to go away she pulled him in and kissed him.

Finn pulled away immediately pushing the princess to the floor only to be pushed out of the way by Marceline as she was heading towards bubblegum, finn tried to stop her but she was angry that she pushed him, she added more power than she should have and sent Finn flying into the wall.

She turned to see what she had done, covering her mouth with her hands and pulling a sad expression "Finn im so sorry! I was- i couldn't- i didn't mean to, she really pissed me off and i lost it" she knelt down to Finn's head height while apologizing.

"Marcy its fine, i understand" he said pulling her in for a kiss and then hugging her.

"you see! She is just a monster!" pb exclaimed while pointing at Marceline.

"SHUT UP!" Finn shouted making everyone jump, including Marceline "you may not like her and i don't know why, but you played with me, you tore my heart away and now that i find someone who i can truly be with you like me?! Im done with your shit bubblegum!" he stood up and stormed out past her, this left everyone with their jaws dropped staring at the princess running up the stairs with tears streaming down her face followed by screams of annoyance and pain.

Marceline had left with Finn, they didn't talk much as they walked back to Marceline but once they arrived they started to talk about it.

"Finn im sorry, i didn't mean to push you like that" Marceline said as she stroked his cheek.

"marcy its fine, i know you were angry..." finn looked into her eyes and pulled her in "but i just want you to know that your all i care about and i dont need anyone else apart from you, jake BMO and neptr" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead then softly on the lips"

"finn... I-i love you" Marceline said to him, she was worried that it was too soon but then he replied

"i love you too, vampire queen" he bought her in for another kiss and they shared it passionately.

At this moment a portal opened from the night-O-sphere, this made Finn and Marceline pull away from their kiss to see Marshall lee, Marcelines brother, and Fionna, Finns cousin step the the portal. "hey love birds you have guest so get a room or act decent" marshall said giving them a cheeky wink.

Both couples where cuddle ou on the couch with marceline on finn and Fionna on marshalls, they were watching some sappy romance as they all drifted to sleep.

~~~~mean while in the Bad lands of Ooo~~~

"master what can i do now" a small but shadowy figure talked as he bowed down.

"i need a royal gem. Not just any but it has to be from the royal family of the fire kingdom" the larger figure said in a deep spine crawling voice " i also need a sacrifice" the smaller figure stood.

"yes my master i will return shortly" he walked out the door and headed towards the fire kingdom".

~~~~to the fire kingdom~~~~

"Dad! Shut up or i will have you extinguished! Im going to bed" the flame princess Growled and stormed out of the room leaving her Dad in the lamp that she had imprisoned him in.

"okay night honey" he had regretted that she had taken over but he was proud that she was this powerful, the (ex)flame king sighed and led down falling asleep.

Flame princess was in her room sleeping when she woke up for an unknown reason in the night. " hello? Flambo is that you?" she asked into the darkness only to have no reply

"who ever you are show yourself!"

A small shadowy figure stepped out from behind the couch in her room, she went to throw a flame ball at the intruder but it only vanished before it could hit him, he disappeared and before she could call for the guards everything when black as she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head. As she fell into unconscientiousness and was slowly dragged away out of her window and then out of the fire kingdom.

~~~~~back to finn and Marceline~~~~~

they all were awake by 11 and Finn was cooking them some breakfast while humming the tune to jakes song then he started to sing it.

_Baking pancakes _

_Bacon pancakes _

_Make bacon, ill add it to a pancake._

_What does that make? _

_Bacon pancakeeeesssssssss._

Marceline couldn't help but snicker has she snuck up on him, he heard her and turned around handing her some bacon with red pancakes for breakfast. "mornin' m'lady" he said as he pecked her on the lips.

"whats made you so happy, hero?" she said smiling at him.

"well the fact that i have a stunning lady that im dating and that i spent all night with her, yea that makes me pretty happy" he said with a smile pecking her on the lips again and walking of to hand fionna and marshall their breakfasts.

they had all finished their breakfast and marshall and fionna were getting ready to leave, they thanked finn for the breakfast and opened a portal, they walked through waving their good byes and left, the portal closed after they had walked through.

"well i gotta go back to the treehouse and get some stuff, if you wanna come? Ill be back later if not" finn asked marceline has he put his t-shirt on.

"nah ill wait here for my hero to return, i have some stuff to sort out aswell so i will see you later" she said giving him a wink and a smile, they shared a kiss and then finn left, as he got back to his house he saw two figures inside, it looked like they were talking, noticing this Finn ran to the door and walked in.

"Hey Jake is someone he-" he looked at the person who had just turned around "bubblegum what are you doing here! You know i don't like you after last night!" finn shouted at her as she took her hood down and looked at him.

"finn i am sorry about last night i truly am, im sorry that i done that to you bu-" she was interrupted by finn screaming at her.

"LEAVE!" he shouted at the top of his voice, jake jumped and stepped forward.

"finn you have to listen she has important news, and it could be very dangerous! So bro calm down and let her explain!" jake said as he stepped back and sat on the couch.

Finn and bubblegum joined him, "so whats this important news?" finn said in a mocking voice.

"finn its flame princess, she has been reported missing since last night and they found foot prints leading away from the flame kingdom to the bad lands" she looked down at the ground "i know last night was wrong but we need to put things behind us and move on, i need you and jake to check this out, i looked through my telescope and could see a huge storm above a small mountain starting to grow and i fear that a great evil is among us" she looked back up at finn expecting him to say somthing sarcastic and walk out but she was suprised to hear him simply say.

"yeah" finn said without a tone in his voice "but i need to tell marcy first, jake meet me and the candy kingdom in 2 hours and we will leave, seeya then, bye!" he grabbed his demon blood sword and ran out the door heading to marceline's house.

When he reached her cave he saw her outside watering the flowers, he stared at her, lost in her beauty untill he noticed her calling his name " oh hey marcy! Sorry i couldnt stop staring at your beauty" he ran up to her and hugged her.

He then went inside with her and explained that we was going to be gone for a few hours.

"so your going to the badlands with jake to look at some evil looking storm cloud?" she gave him a confused look and he just replied "yeah".

"okay hero ill cook us some dinner in a few hours intime for when you get back" she gave him a smile and a kiss as he left.

"finn and jake had now met at the castle and were about to leave when bubblegum remember something "Finn!" she shouted running after him. "finn i forgot to give you this" she handed him the sweater that she knitted him the first time they saw the lich " just incase" she smiled at him and went for a hug until he pushed her away, she was suddenly nearly in tears as she turned and walked away.

Finn and jake were on their way to the bad lands as they started to talk

"Finn i know what PB has done to you is wrong but you have to forgive her or its gonna get really awkward for us being adventurers and heroes an all" jake said looking at finn while walking as they reached the edge of the bad lands

"i know but its not that but ive found somone who makes me happy and she could have ruined that, i might forgive her but i will have to talk to marcy first dude" they both talked while keeping an eye out for any slime people.

"okay bro i just dont want to see you upset" jake turned to see finn just staring up as he went to join him all that could escape his mouth was "woaah"

They both looked up to see the massive jet black cloud that was spitting out dark green lightening constantly, they saw an entrance to what seemed like a small mountain, the headed towards it both looking at each other as they entered...

The tunnel was long and dark, finn had bought his torch and turned it on, it seemed like it went on forever until they heard voices.

"master i have the girl, shall i perform the ritual" they heard, it echoed through the tunnel loudly.

Jake and finn looked at each other as they heard squirms and then a voice "let me go you freak!" finn would recognize the voice anywhere it was flame princess!, finn looked at jake and jake looked back they both knew it.

Then they heard the male start to chant something, jake and finn looked at each other and both started to dart down the tunnel as fast as they could, as they got closer they could hear the chant

"_nam ego usque ad mortem sacrificium ignis in principem, et Potestates et vires, restitui volo redire ad dominum meum, et __lich" _

As soo as finn heard that word it echoed in his mind and his eyes widened in fear 'lich' he thought, he picked up his speed to come to the end of the tunnel, as he looked into the dimly lit room he saw flame princess on the table,, he was about to kick the small chanter out of the was but before he could get there, a knife plunged into her chest and she screamed as the life slowly left her eyes and they closed.

"FLAME PRINCESS!" finn screamed at the top of his voice as he darted over, stabbing his sword into the chanters leg making sure not to kill him.

He looked at flame princess as her flame slowly went out until she went out completely, her body turned to ash and flew of from a breeze. Finn noticed a shadow on the wall and turned to stare in horror as the words slowly left his lips "the lich" he had the jumper on and didnt have to worry but then he thought..

he turned to jake to see him stood there, his eyes dark with green pupils heading towards the pool of oozy liquid, finn had to think fast, he looked down and grabbed his blood sword as the chanter screamed in pain, he ran towards the lich who didn't have enough time to react as he was about to drink from the pool finn screamed as he jumped through the air bring his sword down onto the liches arm, and with that the lich yelled in pain and began to run for an escape.

Finn turned to see jake with a confused look on his fave and his eyes back to normal, it had worked. Jake saw finn and ran over to him "thanks bro you saved my life, i was a goner" he hugged finn and noticed the chanter still on the ground in pain "lets take him back to bubblegum to see what he can tell us" they grabbed him and headed back towards the candy kingdom.

**Thank you guys for reading and i hope your enjoying it :) i decided to turn this into a full on story :D still gonna have the finnceline moment but next part should be up tomorrow night :) once again im open to constructive criticism**

**~ prince of darkness and fire. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey peeps, i hope you didnt weep, when the chanter killed flame princess like she was a sheep. :( **

**Sorry being choose goose too much chapter 5 :) enjoy.**

Princess bubble gum was stood on her balcony when she saw the two heroes return, she looked down to them to see that they were carrying somone with them, it wasnt flame princess.

Jake and Finn had ran non stop from the bad lands, until they reached the candy castle they were running.

Finn burst through the door to see bubblegum approaching them, and then it hit him..

He had just watched his ex-lover die in front of him and he had exhausted himself.. His eyes started to go blurry and everything went dark as he fell to the floor he could hear voices... Jakes voice "finn... Finn!...FINN!" and then the voices faded into nothing but complete darkness and quiet.

_Finn awoke in a barren desert to see fire and craters all around him, he noticed movement behind him and turned to see what it was, as he did he saw marceline, but something was wrong..._

_She had dark eyes with green pupils and her skin had started to decay, "finn, you shall be afraid of this day, it will happen and you cant stop me" marceline started to approach finn as he questioned her, he decided to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction._

_He looked behind him to see that marceline was after him, he turned back to notice a crater, he was too late to react and fell into it._

_As he opened his eyes, the landing was softer than he thought. Thats when he saw what no-one should ever see. He was in a crater of bodies, bodies of his friends, then he saw it, jake._

Finn woke up in a hospital bed, screaming in pain and confusion. Marceline was instantly at his side "finn! Its okay, im here look at me!" marceline said wrapping her arms around him, he looked at her with tears in his eyes, shaking in horror. "finn its okay, im here" she planted a kiss on his forehead "what happened" she looked at him worryingly.

Finn explained everything that he saw in the dream to marceline, as he repeated the last part he burst into tears, marceline wrapped her arms around him "finn its okay we are all still here, we are alive!" at this moment bubblegum burst in the door and headed towards finn.

"is everything okay? I heard screams" she said looking worried at finn.

"yea its fine" marceline scowled at bubblegum, she was still angry for her kissing finn, but she was happy that she had called her as soon as they got finn into the hospital.

Finn was silent for the next few hours led down with marceline with his head resting on her. "finn im sorry that you had to see that but its not gonna happen, ive called jake and he is on his way to see you now" marceline kissed him on the head and held it there for a while.

Jake was now there comforting his brother, "how long have i been out" Finn asked in a worried voice.

"three days" marceline and jake said in unison, finn stared at them, " finn?" marceline said trying to snap him out of it.

finn, turned to the side and stood out of bed got dressed, "finn the nurse said your not well enough to leave" marceline said, stepping in front of him. "marcy ive been out for three days and i need to explain everything to the princess and talk to the prisoner" marceline hugged him tightly "okay but im coming with you, and dont worry i wont kill PB... Yet" she said adding a smile saying the last part. They headed up to bubblegums lab to find her working on science stuff with science, "bubblegum i need to talk to you, its urgent" finn said as he knocked on the door, it was immediately opened.

For the next 15 minutes finn talked bubblegum through what happened in the bad lands and she sat there with a blank yet terrified expression on her face, only to then hear what finn had to say about his dream. "and then i woke up in the hospital" finn finished it off with, "princess i need to speak to the guy we bought back with us, where is he?" finn asked with a angry tone in his voice.

"we had him locked in the dungeon as soon as we got you to the hospital wing and stable, we tried to make him talk but he said he would only talk to you" she sounded worried but then went on "lets head down and hear what he has to say" all four of them headed down towards the dungeons where finn had had most of the people locked up as they all growled at him as he walked past smiling and waving at them to get them on edge.

"he is in there" princes bubblegum said pointing towards the high security cell at the end of the hall way. She turned to see finn with a wicked smile on his face as he headed towards it and the banana guards opened the door to let him in.

For the next few minutes Marceline, jake and bubblegum felt sorry for the prisoner as they could hear finn shouting at the top of his voice, interrogating the the prisoner, then they heard crashes and thumps coming from the cell, and a minute or two later finn walked out with blood on his knuckles.

"he told me everything, then i finished him off" finn said to the 3 of them.

"Finn! You didn't have to kill him!" PB said angrily.

Finn gave her a confused look "what? I didn't kill him i just smashed him through the table and punched him a few times" finn chuckled.

Bubble gum looked over finn's shoulder to see a small man led on the floor in ruins of a table with a twitching leg "ooohhhh, right" she said giving finn a smile.

They headed back up to the lab and finn told everyone exactly what he had been told. "the lich will take about 16 months until he reaches his full power, i was not told where he will be hidning until then but i know that he plans to attack in precisely 18 months from 3 days ago" finn said "getting that information from him was harder than it looked but its all he gave me" they all looked at finn in shock as they had realised that the lich returned.

"attack where?" princess bubblegum asked finn with a concerned voice.

Finn looked at her as is he was waiting for someone to ask that exact question he paused for a moment then looked at the ground then back up to his girlfreind marceline "everywhere." he said.

~~~~timmeeee jummppp~~~~

It had now been a few weeks and marceline jake and finn had been at the treehouse, marceline decided to move in with finn as she couldn't bare to nit be with him knowing that in a year she might never see him again, they were cuddled up on the couch think of what to do for the day when suddenly...

"who wants to play videoo gammess?!" BMO shouted as she jumped on them making them jump.

"meeeee!" marceline squealed in delight only to be interrupted by jake.

"i know what we can do he said picking up the phone and dialing a number "hey, hey viola is mum there? Okay, hey honey you wanna go on a picnic with me finn and marceline? Yeah okay see you then, love you bye" jake put the phone down and walked over to finn and marceline "cmon you two love birds we are going on a picnic with lady" he said handing finn his bag and marceline her hat.

"jakee let me finish this mission..." marceline pleaded as jake told beemo to exit the game and come with them. "okay jake" bmo said turning the game off and jumping off the table "sorry marceline" she said smiling. marceline growled at jake as she put her hat on and followed finn out the door, finn was about to start walking when marceline grabbed him and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss "your coming with me hero" she said flying into the air hearign jake "okay love birds, ill see you there" he said as he stretched to ladys house.

"now me and you have some alone time" marceline said as she started to melt into finn in mid air, kissing him on the lips as he melted into it, the sun was above them and it was mid day they both pulled away still looking into one another's eyes and then marceline smiling at him as they flew towards lady's house for a picnic.

They had now finished the picnic and jake had decided to stay at lady's house for the next day or two and marceline decided that she wanted to walk back in the moonlight with her boyfriend, they were nearly at the tree house when finn turned to see his girlfriend staring at him, he stopped to admire her beauty, he black knee length raven hair, he soft pale skin and crimson red eyes and sharp yet sexy pointy teeth and sleek figure her pulled her in for a long passionate kiss tht made them melt on the inside as he pulled away he opened his eyes slowly to see the moon shining on her and with this he slowly let out the words "i love you".

**Thanks for reading guys i will post another chapter tomorow and i hope that you notice that im gonna develop this into a full on story with the lich and stuff and i hope you peeps enjoy :D thanks for reading XD **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**So yes i did remove chapter six from the website while i add more to it as i was unhappy that there were under 1000 words and ive just downed alot of sugary coffee and i am steaming to go so be warned there may be mistakes from fast typing (spelling mistakes) enjoy peeps. **

**~prince of darkness and fire**

Marceline and finn had just arrived home from the picnic with jake and lady, they had been playing BMO for an hour when finn looked to see marceline asleep on the couch so he carried her up to bed and figured he would join her "night Marcy, love you" he said as he slowly fell asleep beside her.

_Finn awoke in a grassy field, he knew wich field it was as it was relatively close to the treehouse and he had to walk through it mostly every day, he decided that he would walk towards the tree house, as he was getting closer and the treehouse just came into view everything when dark and cold, as he was just a few feet away from the treehouse he was about to walk in when the hole place set on fire. He noticed a person walking into the field from the house and went to go look who it was, he was pretty panicked so he decided to run over, he notice the figure, it was marceline, she was on all fours coughing, he was about to reach her when he noticed another figure that was approaching her it was hard to see so he decided to get closer, he thought that it was a similar figure, when it reached marceline finn was shocked to see it kicked her over so that she was on her back, this was when he ran towards it and jumped at it, finn was shocked to land on the floor as he had phased through it, he turned around to see it bringing out a knife, he began to panic the figure looked at him and his face came into the light._

_It was finn._

Marceline woke up from feeling a sudden movement she moved fast thinking that something was happening, standing up and looking around to notice a quiet voice saying her name "marceline... No. Marceline" she noticed the voice and looked down at the bed, it was finn, he was covered in sweat and she rushed down to him to wake him up.

"Finn! ... Finn please wake up!" she shook him violently as he sat up gasping for air and then he looked at her and grabbed her, pulling her in for a tight worried hug.

"finn what happened?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder while they were led down in bed.

"marcy i dont really wanna talk about it right now can i tell you later on?" he asked politely.

"yea sure honey but try to sleep yea?" she said as she snuggled into him settling back down to go to sleep.

Finn had led their awake for 4 hours constantly thinking about his nightmare, as the sun was about to come up he looked out his window as it just peaked the horizon and then stood up and closed the curtains. He looked at marceline who was sound asleep and went down the ladder to do some cleaning and cook breakfast.

Marceline came down 2 hours later yawning and giving finn a suprise hug and tackling him to the floor, she rolled him over onto his back and as she was about to kiss him she saw his eyes, they had dark rings around them and he sounded tired as if he didnt get any sleep, her expression changed and she couldnt do anything but hug him "i guess you didnt get any sleep last night then?" she asked "so do you want to tell me about the nightmare you had?" she said as she lent into his chest and walked towards the couch.

Finn had explained everything and marceline was looking at him in awe as he looked down to his knees, he looked back at her and said "we need an army" he stood up and went to his bedroom, he grabbed Marcelines cloak, his bag and hat "we need to talk to bubblegum" he said putting her cloak on for her and giving her a peck on the lips, then another one, a passionate kiss "everything is going to be okay marcy, i promise" they walked out the door and headed towards the candy kingdom.

Once they arrived finn and Marcy headed straight towards the princesses lab to tell her about the new dream and finns plans to raise an armyy against the lich and train before he could rise.

"Princess we need to talk" finn said as he walked into the room "i have a plan that could save us all and i cant wait untill the meeting" finn said in a strong positive voice.

"and what is it?" the princess asked in a slightly mocking voice

"we need to train an army from all the kingdoms in Ooo if we are gonna have to beat the lich we will all need to work together, with out us fighting amongst our selfs with the ice kingdom and any other kingdoms we can all focus on our survival and i need you to call a meeting here tonight under urgent notice too all the leaders of every kingdom". Finn was pacing around the room as he talked

"i might be able to get my dad to help aswell, i mean if i ask him nicely then he might, me and finn will go see him now while you send out the invitations" marceline said suggestively.

"you guys its not that simple, i would love to be able to do this but not everyone will agree" bubblegum said frowning.

"yea but princess once i explain to them what the threat is they will have no other choice, just send out the invites telling them to be here at 7:00 sharp" finn said as he walked towards marceline "Marcy open a portal lets go see your dad".

Marceline drew a happy smile face on the wall and covered it in bug milk and chanted a small chant and then a fiery hole filled with screams of terror opened, marceline and finn simply smiled at each other and walked in.

**Hope its better as its slightly longer than what it was earlier so ill release a quick update just to say re read this chapter so people can catch up :) thank you as always hope you enjoy it, good byee :D **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Just found my weakness XD i find it harder to write on a weekend, as when im at school i think of idea but when im home i talk to peeps and dont really think about it that much so i will try, enjoyy da read guys and thanks for the reviews :D **

**~prince of darkness and fire**

Marceline and finn approached hunsons lair, finn was about to knock when marceline opened the door and walked in, " dad? Daaadd?" she dully shouted out.

"marceline? Im in here" hunson replied from the kitchen 'urgh why do they always come when im making a sandwich' he thought to himself "ahh! Finn marceline! So good to see you, so what brings you to my domain?" he said happily, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"we came to ask for your help, well, with important news that also effects you" finn said as he looked at marcy and back at hunson.

"what would affect me? And why would you need my help? Your a hero arent you?" the ruler of the night-O-sphere took another bite from his sandwich.

"its a power far bigger than we have fought before and weve arranged for all of the kingdoms to allow all of our armies to fight it" finn said as he sat on the couch.

"yes but what is it finn?" hunson said as he was chewing on his sandwich sitting opposite finn and marceline

"the lich has returned and is building an army" finn said in a serious voice

"i thought you killed him!" hunson said spitting out his sandwich

"so did i, we are having a meeting about it tonight in the candy castle, if you wish to help us then be there at 7:00, i hope you know that once he has Ooo he will come here" finn and marceline stood up and walked towards the portal home "i hope you make the right choice dad" she said as she walked through" they arrived just outside the candy kingdom to hear screams, not screams of fear but just screams.

"Thisss iss un-acceptableee!" they heard a high pitch scream coming from the balcony of the lab marceline looked at finn as he said "lemongrab" and pulled a dull expression, she chuckled, they headed towards the castle as at the same time flame king arrived, "marceline, wait here one second" he walked over towards flame king.

"flame king im sorry, i reached the princess too late, if i had have been faster i could have saved her, im sorry" he looked upset as he spoke to the flame king.

"finn its not your fault, but we will kill those bastards, i swear!" and with that they nodded at each other and walked into the candy castle with marceline.

"kings and princesses, heroes and knights, i have asked you to gather here on this night for one reason, the lich! Has returned and threatens to destroy all of Ooo, and i ask, but one thing, we ally ourselves in harmony so that we may work together to defeat the lich" she looked at hunson who had decided to turn up.

As she finished she looked down on her crown from the balcony to see them in shock "who will join us to defeat this great threat to the land of Ooo!" she shouted, one by one they put their hands up, flame king, ghost princess, hunson. They had all agreed, even the ice king, finn and jake had already agreed, they were forming the warriors of Ooo (woo ;)) they had the finest warriors that included finn, jake, marceline, rattleballs and abracadaniel, they each had a small group of elite warriors to control each, they immediately started training in dungeons and the badlands.

~~~3 months later~~~~

Finn and marceline had just finished a day of training with the elite and they weren't as tired as they would usually be "hey Marcy, you wanna go for a meal in the candy kingdom?" finn asked politely with a smile.

"yea sure hero, the cup cake and cherry like usual?" she asked.

"no, im thinking somewhere more special, how about the royal pudding?" finn asked

Marceline gasped "finn Thats too expensive, i couldn't!"

"no its fine, you deserve it, we deserve it" he smiled and kissed her "cmon grab your coat" as he grabbed some gold coins to take with him.

They left the treehouse and headed to wards the candy kingdom.

as they sat down in the restaurant the waiter arrived almost immediately, "sir what can i get for you?" he asked.

"uh ill have the spaghetti" he replied, looking at the menu

"and madam what may i get you?" he said as he scribbled down finn's order

"urm can i have a cherry pie please" she said with a smile.

The waiter gave a confused look and scribbled it down " it will be about 10 minutes, thank you, oh and what drinks would you like?"

They both looked at each other and nodded "red wine" finn said looking at marceline

"okay i will be back shortly with your drinks" he smiled and walked off

"marceline you look beautiful tonight" finn said staring into her eyes

She blushed "thank you finn, and you look handsome, my handsome hero" she lent across the table and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and smiled.

They had finished their meals and were talking about stuff, this is when finn decided he would do it, he stood up "finn what are you doing" marceline asked as he walked towards her "finn?" she questioned him again, he got down on one knee and reached his hand into his pocket and bought out a small black case.

"marceline abadeer, we have been dating for a while now, and i love you, i know that next year we will face a horrible threat, but even if we do, i want to spend the rest of my time with you" he opened the box and inside it was a ring with a red crystal with a glowing center. "will you marry me?"

She was so shocked, but so happy that this day had finally come she couldnt hold in her happiness "yes finn! Yes i will" she had tears in her eyes as he put the ring on her finger, she punced on him giving him the biggest hug she could " i love you finn!" she gave him a kiss and the rest of the restaurant applauded

**Love is in the air do do dooo do dooo doo d'aaww guys they are getting marrieeed :D hope you enjoyed :D thank you for reading aswell.**

**~prince of darkness and fire :3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys sorry been a tiring week and not a 'good mood' week, all i can say is "girls" who the hell can understand them :') no offense to any girls out there but why you so confusing? Huh ? Huh (O_O) okay guise enjoy :) **

**~prince of darkness and fire **

After they had left the restaurant marceline flew them home, as they walked through the door the lights switched on, "SUPRISE!" there was a large crowd of people standing in the room looking at marceline and finn with big grins, as they walked in princess bubblegum approached them.

"finn, marceline, i heard shortly after it happened that finn had purposed and i couldn't help but get everyone here to throw a surprise party for you" she smiled and hugged them both, marceline didn t like her still but she was starting to forgive her as finn had just got engaged to her and he wasn't gonna let her go.

The people of Ooo partied for a long time, until the sun started to come up over the distant hills then it was only marceline, finn, jake and bubblegum awake.

"you guys are so happy together" bubblegum smiled looking at finn and marceline cuddled up at the base of the couch

"yea you guys are sappier than me and lady" jake said with a massive cheesy grin on his face.

Finn and marceline couldn't help but giggle as they looked at jake, the sun started to shine through the window and finn was quick to notice and shade marceline, she smiled at her hero and let out a yawn "well i think someone is ready for bed" finn said looking at marceline "im pretty tired aswell, we are gonna go to bed now guys thanks for the party it was math, help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you want breakfast, bye guys" finn said leaving for the ladder carrying marceline, he slipped his friends a smile and managed to climb up the ladder with Marcy still in his arms. He tucked her into bed after closing the curtains and gave her a kiss on the forehead and then the lips and then climbed under the covers and cuddled up to her before slowly drifting asleep.

_Finn awoke. He was in a dark room, it was to dark to see anything until a candle lit with a bright green light, in the room he could see his old house where he lived with his adoptive parents, but the walls were worn and the wallpaper had been torn and there was blood on the floor, even though he didn' t want to he had to walk through the door at the end of the room from him, just to see what this bought him into this time as he slowly pushed the creaky door open to find that the room was perfectly normal and his adoptive dad was sat in his chair reading the papers. It all seemed fine until Joshua looked up at finn and simply said "everyone you love will die" at this point his irises had turned green and his eyes were black and the room melted into complete darkness then he heard a voice calling his name, it was a sweet voice and he realized who it was, it was marceline "finn... Finnn.." she was saying gently, he was still in nothing but darkness until "FINN!" marceline's rotted corps appeared in front of him and then disappeared as fast as had appeared._

finn jumped up with a loud scream and had a cold sweat over his body. he looked around to see everyone staring at him with a worried expression bubblegum, jake and marceline were stood at the end of his bed when everyone was told to leave by marceline,

"finn i woke up and you were writhing in your sleep and i couldn't wake you up so i ran down to get jake and pb to get them to wake you up but it wouldn't work so we waited" she sat down on the bed and put her head into his shoulder "it must be horrible" she said as the hugged him.

" what was it about?" bubblegum and jake asked in unison.

"it wasn't really about anything but i think its the lich just trying to get into my head... To mess with me" finn said, his voice still a bit shaky "its fine i wont let it happen, ive got marceline to stay for and i wont let that bastard in"

Bubble gun and jake looked concerned but accepted finn's promise "well i have to get to my kingdom, it needs running after all" princess bubblegum said giving finn a hug and leaving, marceline growled at her but PB ignored it.

"man i gotta get home to lady, sorry dude but if you need me just give me a call" jake gave them both a hug and stretched out the window

Finn looked at marceline "i didnt tell the others my plan to keep the lich out but it involves you" he said looking at marceline.

She looked at him confused "what do i need to do?" she asked

"you know the story about the sweater that PB made me and it saved me from being possessed by the lich, well i have my own idea, you remember that you showed us the cave and the treehouse was yours when you carved an M into them?" he asked looking into her eyes " well i want you to do it to me, marceline if we are getting married then im going to be yours forever and i want it to be shown on my body" he started taking his top off "carve an M into me" he said.

"finn it will hurt, i cant hurt you" she said, sounding concerned

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently but passionately they started to make out and moved onto the bed fully finn flipped over so he was on to of her and then slowly picked up her hand by her finger and put her nail onto his chest, signaling that he wanted her to carve an M on him, while they were still kissing. so she complied and slowly began to carve an M into his skin with her nails, she completely ignored the blood and continued kissing her lover.

It had now been a few weeks since the last dream and finn was taking of the bandage that he had over his new scar, it had completely healed and he thought that it actually looked quite nice, she had carved the M into the left side of his chest. Where his heart is. She was stood behind him and saw that he had taken it off, she hugged him from behind as he turned around, they were close, their faces almost touching when he said " i love you" and gave her a long and needful kiss on the lips and they slowly pulled away as she replied " i love you too".

**Literally so sorry for not writing recently but im getting back on track now and gonna update as frequently as i can :0 hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) thank you ! :D **

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Oh hey guise, so i am back on track and my brain is all like, yea write this, add this, oh make them kiss! Ohh that was cute do it again... Yea im not crazy im nuts. Quoting the tart toter : "i will still be here tomorrow to high five you yesterday, my friend" okay guise enjoy :).**

**~prince of darkness and fire.**

It had been two months since marceline had made finn hers by etching an M on his chest and they were planning to have the wedding in a few weeks, so that if the lich was planning anything they would have as much possible time together, although finn was determined to destroy the monster that was a threat to all that he loved, including his dearest marceline, they wanted to do it anyway.

Finn and marceline woke up looking into each others eyes and both smiled "morning beautiful, you want some breakfast?" finn asked as he gave marceline a soft gentle kiss on the lips.

"morning baby, yea sure" she moaned as she yawned, finn climbed out of bad and slipped on his shorts and climbed down the ladder into the kitchen, he headed towards the fridge, opened it to see that their was no food inside "damn it, marcy! We have nothing in the fridge so im gonna go to the shop!" he shouted up the ladder. He heard a soft reply "yea, im gonna go back to sleep, see ya later"

he grabbed his bag and sword and left towards the breakfast kingdom, he always carried his sword now as he had been training with his brother and princess bubblegum for a while now in the elite, he had been told to have his sword on him at all times.

As finn was walking he was pondering his thoughts, he was happy how his life turned out, he had a beautiful and loving fiance and the best friends anyone could ever wish for, he also had his wedding in 2 weeks, this bought a smile to his face as he thought about it he had gotten to the breakfast kingdom much faster than he thought, he entered and headed for a shop.

He returned only an hour later, he opened the door to hear a quiet snore coming from his bedroom, he placed the shopping down and climbed up the ladder into his room to see marceline sprawled across the bed, he quietly chuckled before walking over to her, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, she was still asleep but let out a small smile and then returned to snoring, "marcy, marcy im back time to wake up" he said quietly, she slowly opened her eyes and saw finn above her and smiled.

After they had finished breakfast they both had a shower and got dressed and went downstairs "marcy its our day of, what shall we do?" finn asked she looked at him and smiled saying "shall we jam ?" he looked at her with an excited face "yea we havent in a while and ive thought of a song that i want to sing for you.

"okay yea sure, hero" she picked up her guitar and started to play a tune similar to the what am i to you one.

Finn started to sing (p.s i dont usally writ in the middle but i thought of this on the spot :3 so it might not be that good XD)

_You will always be ... In my heart _

_Even after we pa-a-art _

_You were always beside me and it didn't beseech me_

_That you would be the one to defeat my heart_

_You claimed it for yourself but you've given me yours in return _

_I never thought that i would get you_

_But i didnt know you chose me too_

_I think we belong together_

_We get along together _

_And we will be forever._

Finn looked up at marceline who had stopped playing, she had tears in her eyes and a soft, warming smile on her face looking right at him "that was beautiful finn" she gave him a hug.

"i meant every word of it" he smiled and kissed her.

They spent the rest of the day jamming and singing pre mushroom war songs that marceline had taught finn they ended up getting a bit tired and then thought of something else to do, so they called up jake and lady and invited them over to watch a movie, they also ended up inviting bubblegum, LSP and of course Shelby, they had pretty much reformed the old movie night club, everyone had arrived apart from LSP so they decided to wait until she got there.

A few minutes later she arrived and came up to see marceline finn on the couch jake sat on the floor with lady, they had always preferred that, and then she got annoyed to see bubblegum in the armchair she gasped "oh my glob! Bubblegum you always steal my seat!" once again bubblegum just looked at her and shrugged and turned back to where she was facing "oh my glob! Finn do something!" finn replied with slight annoyence in his voice "LSP yive told you before you cant reserve seats!" he looked at her grumpily.

"fine, i will just leave then" she turned and left the room

"okaaayy" marceline said, not understanding what just happened "lets start" she smiled and rested her head on finns chest and lightly held his hand and then the movie started, it was heat signature 7. They all sat and enjoyed the movie for a few hours and when it finished they were all about to leave when an idea popped into finns head "wait guys! Why dont we have a sleep over? We havent done it in years and it will be fun!" finn had an excited smile as jake and lady replied instantly with a yes and they all looked towards bubblegum who looked shocked at the idea "i dunno guys i have to get back to the kingdom, im busy working on sciencey wiency stuff" she was about to turn and leave when finn said "you can leave it for one night cant you? Cmon PB it will be fun" he smiled at her while wrapping his arm around marceline jake and lady pulling them all in closer to ntice they all had smiles on their faces, except marceline of course, "okay i guess i can leave it just one night" and took her jacket off.

For the rest of the night they played BMO and had a midnight feast and listened to some of marceline and finn's music and as the sun was coming up they all nodded of to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 the wedding**

**Title give it all ive uploaded 2 chapters tonight (including this) it will be shorter than my average but i wanted to do the wedding seperately istead of it being in the middle of a chapter, its a special event so it gets its own chapter :D yaaay **

It had been two weeks since the sleepover and it was the day before the wedding marceline had gone to stay at her dads and finn had to go and stay at jake and lady's as princess bubblegum didn't want him seeing the decorations outside the treehouse, they were going to be having the wedding just outside on the grass and finn and marceline both agreed to let bubblegum plan it as long as their was no pink.

Finn asked marceline why she was going to the night-O-sphere and she told him that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, finn had instantly closed his eyes tightly shut, "Bye finny, ill see you tomorrow" although finn couldn't see her she kissed him on the lips and he instantly pulled her in for a long passionate kiss "bye marcy, i love you" they gave each other a hug and before she left she said " i love you too finn" and then the portal closed as she walked through it.

A few minutes later princess bubblegum had arrived and told finn to pack his things and head to jakes as she had to do the preparation, finn packed his suit, the rings and bag and headed over to jakes house when he arrived he was greeted by a hug by lady and jake "im proud of you bro" jake said and lady nodded in agreement.

They had a casual evening, jake ironed over finn and his suit for the next day and then put them in a plastic case to preserve them "come on dude you need to get your beauty sleep for your big day" jake said as finn looked at him with a blank expression, then realizing what he ment "yea okay man, oh and here is the rings" he handed jake to small boxes and then went of to bed "night bro" he said as he went into the spare room.

Finn found it hard to sleep as he was so excited that he had finally found the one, marceline, he looked at the clock and it read 1:36 "oh boy i need to get some shut eye" he said to himself, he forced his eyes closed and eventually drifted of to sleep.

"BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" finn slowly opened his eyes to see BMO stood in front of him on his pillow "finn it is time for your wedding" BMO said with a smile on his face ( c: ) finn sat up and as soon as he relaxed jake walked in with a plate of bacon pancakes "the best breakfast for the big mans day" jake said putting the pancakes on finn's lap "sleep well?" jake asked, he could already tell that he didnt from the bags under finn's eyes "i can see that you didnt dont worry man, the pancakes will wake you up in no time anyways hurry up we need to leave soon!" finn looked at the clock and read it was 8:03 AM, the wedding was at 12 and they were about an hour and a half away from the tree but they needed to get there early, so finn wolfed down his waffles and had a shower grabbed his things and made sure that jake had the rings,, and they left for the treehouse.

An hour later they reached the treehouse and rushed finn in to get him ready, he went into his bedroom with jake and started to undress "hey jake, is it normal to feel... Nervous" finn asked, he had a worried expression on his face "yeah man, but dont worry nothing bad will happen and this will be the bes day of your life" jake reasured him as finn finished struggling into his suit, jake walked over to him and smiled as he sorted out the folds in his jacket "bro im proud of you man, me and lady are both so happy for you" jake gave finn a close brotherly hug and then led him downstairs.

By the time they had finished getting ready it was 11:52 so jake lady and finn walked outside to see all of Ooo sat in rows and rows of white seats, on the floor at the end of each row of seats where 2 roses 1 black and one white this continued down the whole isle, as jake led finn up to the front and lady sat down on the front row finn and jake stood up on top of a low wooden stage that had a white floor there was an arch at the back that had white and black roses mixed all over it, finn felt a nudge from jake and he whispered "dude she is coming, dont look" finn resisted the urge to look as the music started and he knew that she was about to walk down the isle, he didnt know what dress she had but he new that it would make his suit look pale.

He heard footsteps coming up the isle behind him and there was an old man in front of him who bought out a book titled "bindings of Ooo" then he noticed the music stopped and he turned to look at his soon to be bride, his jaw almost dropped, before him stood marceline, she was wearing a long white dress with little flecs of red and black glitter at the bottom half on the dress he added the picture to his vault of memorys an lady rainicorn had just taken a photo on a professional camera.

The preacher began "we are gathered here to day to celebrate the uniting of finn the human and marceline Abadeer and to wed them on this day" he took a pause and then continued "before i continue with this commemoration if anyone does not belive that these two should be wedded please speak now, or forever hold your peace" finn looked around to see cinnamon bun about to say something stupid before peppermint butler slapped his hand on his mouth to keep it shut "okay we may continue" he took another pause and looked at marceline and finn.

"if the best man would present the rings" the preacher asked and almost instantly jake walked over with a pillow that had two rings on it one was red with a red glowing coming from the center on the gem and the other gem was also red but the ring slightly bigger, indicating that it was finn's "please take the opposites rings" marceline picked up finns ring and he picked up hers, they both smiled at each other and let the preacher continue "do you, finn the human take marceline abadeer to be your wife, to protect and love her in poor and rich, in bad and good?" he looked towards finn "i do" finn said, looking into marcelines beautiful eyes "and do you, marceline abadeer, take finn to be your husband, to love and protect him in rich and poor, in bad and good?" he looked at marceline "i do" she said softly, looking into his eyes "i pronounce you husband, and wife, you may kiss the bride" the preacher said stepping back, this moment was in slow motion for finn and marceline, the both leaned in and slowly, softly kissed eachother, they both pulled in to an embrace and continued the long passionate kiss, they both pulled away and the whole of Ooo eruppted in cheers and clapping.

**Gonna leave it there for now :D hope you enjoyed the 2 chapters in a row thanks for reading guys :) baii **

**~prince of darkness and fire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guise, so yea im updating as much as i can :) hope you enjoyed both chapters 9 and 10 and they are married :D aww so sweeeeet okay peeps enjoy...**

**~pirnce of darkness and fire**

Finn and Marceline walked down the isle side by side, arm in arm as a white carrige with black horses pulled up at the end, they knew they werent able to go on a honey moon with every thing going on but they were going to party like no one had ever partied before, they headed towards the candy kingdom, there was only the close kingdoms invited to the party as the castle would be to full if everyone went, so they invited jake, lady PB, the candy kingdom, ice kingdom and the fire kingdom.

They arrived at the castle and were shocked when they saw all the decorations and a stage with a band ready to start playing, as soon as they stepped inside the music started and then everyone arrived behind them, after the party had started they stayed together for most of the time, they spotted bubblegum and walked over to her.

"hey PB thanks, this party is great, and the wedding was amazing, you got the decorations just right, marceline was still nearly in tears of happiness and they all shared a hug.

"no problem guys" she gave them a smile "mingle with the crowd! Show them what an amazing ring finn got you" she gave marceline a smile "i need to talk to finn" marceline gave her another hug and finn a kiss and walked of to a group of people.

"what is it PB ?" finn asked giving her a straight look.

"finn im sorry to have to talk about this on your big day, but i cant help but think about the upcoming war, we are in a very open position and we need a plan, what if the lich's army is too big?" she gave finn a worrying look and then looked at the floor in sadness.

"princess i thought you would have thought of this, its easy" he smiled "we block off the mountain passes and force his army down one path so that we have the advantage. Finn smiled as bubblegum stared at him in astonishment.

"how... How did you think of that" she asked, still jaw dropped.

"meh ive played card wars alot" he shrugged and walked of leaving the princess stood there with a gauping mouth.

They partied on for hours, they all had fun listening to the band, even marceline went up and sang a pre mushroom war song, when it was over they all began to leave, waving good byes and thank yous and the newly weds, they had received alot of gifts from the people of Ooo but the best was 2 lockets from lady and jake, one was for marceline and it had a picture of finn in it and the other was finns and had a picture of marceline in it, they had both enjoyed the day, it had been the best day of their lives and they didnt want it to end.

"hey wife, you look tired, shall we head home and hit the heigh?" finn asked as he aproached marceline who was inspecting her locket around her neck.

She looked up at him with a smile and a tear running down her cheek

"yea, we should, thank you finn, i love you" finn walked up and wiped the tear.

" whats wrong marcy" he had concern in his voice as he thought for the worst

"im so happy, i finally feel like you gonna be the only one who doesnt leave me, i want us to be together forever, promise me finn" she looked into his eyes with happiness.

"i love you too, i promise marcy, forever" he picked her up bridal style and carried her the whole way home to the tree house.

(little bit of lemon)

When they got home he put marceline down on the bed and went in the bathroom to have a shower, while he was showering he heard the door open

"marcy im in the shower" he heard no reply, when he was about to look to see who it was marceline climbed in the shower with him, fully naked

"marcy what are you doing" finn said as his face turned crimson red and he was trying his best to look at her face.

"what cant i share a shower with my husband?" she asked him a rhetorical question, she wasnt going to budge, so finn bought her in for a kiss that they shared passionately.

They moved into the bedroom after turning the shower off, still making out and fell onto the bed in each others arms marceline was caressing finn's chest as he had his arms around her waist. That night they made love for the first time.

Finn woke up the next morning to see marceline naked with her head on his chest asleep, he didnt want to wake her but was feeling hungry so he gently moved her off him and went down the ladder to cook some breakfast.

A few minutes later marceline woke up and headed down to a lovely smell "morning beautiful, you want somthing to eat" she was greeted by finn.

"no thanks, i dont really feel that hungry" she went over to him and started to rub his shoulders and hug him from behind "finn youve made me the happiest person in Ooo"

"ad youve made me the happiest man ever, i love you" he said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

They sat down and talked, enjoying each others company, finn had told marceline about his plan against the lich and that when it was all over he would take her on a honey moon " i look forward to it hero" she smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Okay guise thanks for reading hope you enjoyed :) either chapter tonight or tomorrow but i have somes ideas but im not sure what route to take :o**

**~Prince of darkness and fire **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey peeps :) so i plan for this to be a few more chapters, and ive enjoyed writing it so much and id like to thank you all for reading and reveiwing so i hope you guise enjoy :) **

**~prince of darkness and fire.**

It had been a few weeks and finn, jake and marceline were filling in the last mountain pass in preparation for the battle that was ment to happen soon.

"hey marcy, can you just get this rock with me, that'll be the last one" finn looked over to his wife as she walked towards him with a smirk on her face.

"aaww does my hero need a hand from his wife" she smiled at him and pushed the rock down into the gully that was now completely full of boulders "no way will they get through that" marceline nodded, picked up finn and jake and flew them to the candy castle.

"hey bonnie, that was the last one" marceline said as she entered the big room, the princess was informing the other kingdoms of the amazing plan that thin had came up with, there was a map of Ooo on a big table in the middle of the room and she was using a stick to suggest the movement of the armies during the battle.

Recently she had taken in all the women in her kingdom to run forgers to make real weapons instead of candy ones, she done this so that all of the men in the candy kingdom could train to fight, she also made another battalion of banana guards but they were not fully ripe yet.

She had been training the whole kingdom for a few weeks now and always had atleast 3 watch towers on watch at all times.

"ahh marceline, fin and jake have been filling in the mountain passes, this is were the part of the brilliance of the plan comes in, finn, would you kindly explain?" she looked over to finn as he walked to the centre of the room were the leaders of every kingdom were sat.

"well, the three of us have blocked off all the mountain passes except one, this will force the lich's army to come out of a narrow passage in a small and isolated forest, this is were we will have the fire and night-o-sphere kingdoms placed, as the fire kingdom can light the forest as this will take out many of their men and fight at the same time, and as the night warriors are invulnerable to fire they can also fight at this point, this is a key point in the fight as it will be able to knock down their numbers by a lot, if it gets too much then you will retreat to the grass lands, this is were the main battle will take place, we will have a battalion of archers on the hills each side and then all of the warriors on the ground including the heroes and royalties" he finished off with every looking shocked as they heard what a great plan they had heard until the flame king spoke up.

"how do we know that they wont bash through the mountain passes and ambush us?" he asked.

"we don't" replied finn "thats why we are going to have 1 person based on each pass to keep an eye out, if they see anything they will blow a horn to alert us" finn looked around the room.

"it could work, i mean this is the best chance we have and he has used the kingdoms best abilities in the best places" nodded hunson Abadeer.

They all shook their heads "okay we will be here in another 2 days to discuss any other attributes to the fight" bubblegum said as she let her guest out of the room.

"*sigh* thanks finn... Without you we would be stuck on what to do, and thank you all for helping block the mountains, i guess all we can do now is wait.." she looked at them and then turned to walk to the table to figure out some more tactics.

"bye pb" the three of them said in unison, they left the castle and when they got outside the gate jake spoke "hey guys climb on, jake express coming up" they climbed on jakes back and he stretched them to the tree house "okay love birds im going back to ladys, its been a long day, seeya guys later" jake said running off into the distance.

Everything had been sligthly quieter recently, they were all happy, finn loved marceline and she loved him but the upcoming fight was on their minds.

"you want some dinner babe?" marceline asked as she took her cloak off and headed into the kitchen "cus im gonna make a small snak of red so you want me to cook you somthing?" she was suprised to feel arms wrap around her waist as she looked out the window as the moon just came over the horizon.

"yea sure, thank you" finn said softly and kissed her on the neck.

"okay, go put a film on and ill be about 5 mins" she said, turning and giving him a kiss

A few minutes later finn had put on heat signature 3, he knew this was marcys favourite heat signature, she rounded the corner with a bowl of red fruit and a plate of bacon pancakes and egg.

They enjoyed the film, cuddled with each other when they fell asleep together on the couch.

_Finns vision came out of the darkness, it was still blurry but he stood up, he looked around, seeing a raging battle going on around him, there were people from all the kingdoms fight what looked like dark skelatal like creaturs that had green glowing eyes._

"_finn!... Finn!" he heard his name being called out as he turned to his right he saw what he most dreaded, the lich was there, with marceline in a hold with his sword to her throat._

"_let her go!" finn screamed making sure the lich heard him._

_A dark voice echoed in finn's mind "okay" it said and with that the lich pushed marceline forward a bit and shoved his sword through her back until it exited through her abdomen._

_Then he saw a figure above the lich he knew what it was when he saw it._

_The cosmic owl said 4 words that would make finn drive to stop what he just saw from ever happening. "you can stop this"._

Finn awoke to see that marceline was no longer next to him on the couch, it was halfway through the night and he was slightly worried "marcy?!" he shouted quietly he began to search for her.

**~~~~~Marceline pov~~~~~**

As shewoke up, i felt tired but ill, she then saw what had woke her up was finn juddering slightly in his sleep, it wasnt as bad as his other nightmares so she quietly climbed over him and headed up the ladder to the toilet. She was sick about 3 times and her stomach as slightly hurting, this is when it popped up into her head, her and finn didnt use protection on the wedding night.

She searched through her bag untill she found what she was looking for, a pregnancy test.

**~~~~no ones pov~~~~**

Finn climbed up the ladder, as he entered his bedroom he repeated her name "marceline?" he asked, searching the darkness for his wife.

He heard a soft reply from the bathroom "in here" he heard marceline say

As he walked into the bathroom he saw marceline on her knees on the floor with her hands behind her back, she had a smile of love and excitement but there were tears in her eyes.

"marcy whats wrong?" he asked as he went and sat down in front of her on the floor.

"nothing, im fine" she said with a tear falling down her cheek and her smile growing wider "we are just fine" she said.

Finn was about to ask what she was on about when she bought her hands out from behing her back and showed him what she had in her hands "im pregnant" she said waiting for his reply.

Finn was speechless all he could do was tear up and smile, marceline dove on him and hugged him on the floor. He pecked her face with kisses all other and all he could say was "oh my glob, im so happy i love you, i love you both" he smiled and carried them to the bed, they laid down and began to fall asleep looking into each others eyes " i love you too finn she said as she closed her eyes and drifted into the world of dreams.

**Wow, i enjoyed this chapter, i wrote it aswell but XD so now what? After finns dream, marcelines prenancy what will happen in the fight ? :o well i know but im just teasing ya'll thanks for reading guys :) hope you enjoyed :p baaaiiiii**

**~Prince of darkness and fire**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Si i was sat here, watching legion and BAM! The ideas come into my head and i am so pumped i dont even... I cant even.. Im omg shhh guys enjoy this chapter.**

It had been a few days since finn had been told the amazing news of his future child and he decided that it was time to tell people, finn and marceline had both decided who they would tell first.

They knocked on the front door of jake and ladys house and a small yellow dog opened it.

"finn! Marcy! What you guys doing here?" he exclaimed as he let them walk in and take a seat, he thought that their uncontrollable smile where abit weird but he was about to find out why.

"jake.. We have something to tell you.." finn said deciding to let marcy finish his sentence.

"yeah sure bro what is it?" the dog started to look concerned and took a seat on the opposite couch.

"jake, me and finn, well im ... Im pregnant" marceline blurted out the last part excitedly "me and finn are having a baby!" she had a smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around finn.

"OH MY GLOB! NO WAY!" jake jumped off the couch instantly, he stretched his arms around them both and gave them a hug "hey! Lady! Come down here finn and marcy have some news!" he shouted up the stairs, a few seconds later lady rainicorn came out of a door upstairs and flew down to them.

(remember that i made her talk english cus its just easier)

"ohh what is it?" she sat on the couch that jake had now joined her on.

"im pregnant, me and finn are having a baby!" they were both smiling happily

Lady rainicorn let out a happy gasp "im so happy for you! Both of you! Congratulations!" she hugged marceline and then sat on the couch.

"thank you, well we would love to stay but we still sorta have to tell a few more people including her farther" finn said jokingly he stood up and held marceline's hand as they walked towards the door "we will pop around again soon, if im still alive..." finn said, joking again.

"you'll be fine, i wont let him hurt you" marceline nugged him and gave him a wink

"bye jake, bye lady" the couple said in unison.

"bye guys" jake and lady said as the waved them out the door.

As soon as they were just clear from the house marceline wrapped her arm around finn's waist and lifted him of the ground and flew towards the candy kingdom. As they were flying finn couldnt stop thinking about his dream, he knew that marcy wouldnt listen to him if he asked her not to fight but he was going to try it anyway... He wanted to do it when they got home later, but for now he only thought about how happy he was.

They arrived at the candy kingdom and entered the castle to be greeted by peppermint butler "ohh finn, marceline, what brings you here?" he asked in his usual cheery voice.

"we are here to tell the princess something" finn stated

"she is in her lab, she is really busy but i supose that she wont mind, head on up there" he allowed them to walk up the stairs, they walked along the corridors, after finn has come to the castle for so many years he knew exactly where to go.

They approached the door and knocked on it "princess? Its finn and marcy can we come in?" they heard some crashes and rustling of paper before the door opened for them, and their stood bubblegum.

"uh hey guys, what you want? Sorry im really busy but come in and take a seat" she said happily.

They walked in past her and finn let marcy sit on the only wooden chair in the room "we have some news" marcy said indicating finn to tell her this time "marcy is pregnant and we are having a baby" finn walked behing marcy and put his hands on her shoulders with a smile on his face.

The princess let out a small scream of excitement and ran over to them, she stood marceline up and gave her a hug and then proceeded to give finn a hug "im so happy for you both!" she stepped back to let them talk, she had a huge grin on her face.

"thank you pb" finn said

"so who else knows?" the princess asked curiously

"well we told jake and lady then came here, your the third to know" marceline let out a small smile after she finished "and we are about to go see my dad now, oh yea that reminds me, can we borrow some bug milk?"

"yea sure, its down the hallway in the kitchen, and good luck finn" bubblegum said giving finn a joking wink, she led them out of the door and gave them directions to the kitchen "well i will see you soon, congrats you guys!" she left them walking down the corridor to her lab.

They headed over to the fridge and proceeded to get a carton of bug milk, finn grabbed a pen from his bag and drew a smiley face on the wall, marceline then threw the bug milk at the wall and went on to chant the words to open the portal.

"malso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" and with that a fiery hole opened on the wall, they both looked at each other, shared a kiss before walking into the Night-O-sphere.

**Yeah sorry guys, i got distracted but im gonna finish this off in the next 2 chapters and then im gonna write a sequel, i was gonna tell you in the last chapter but i enjoy writing this so much :D thank you for over 3,000 views aswell, i thank you all :D have a good day or night depending on where you are in the world, baaiiii**

**~prince of darkness and fire.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Yo guise, all im gonna say is enjoy.**

**~prince of darkness and fire**

Finn and marceline exited the portal into what looked like hunson's living room, ahead of them was a doorway to a corridor and to the left of them was the kitchen, it was there that they saw hunson abadeer munching on a giant sandwich that he had probably prepared a few minutes ago, they walked into the kitchen to be greeted by hunson.

"marcy! Finn, how are you doing?" he asked enthusiastically after he swallowed a clump of his sandwich.

"hey dad, im here.. We are here to talk to you about something" she said as she sat down opposite her farther

"oh so you finally decided to take up my offer and rule the night-o-sphere?" he smiled "well done marcy! Finally taking up the family business" he ate the last bite of his sandwich and put the plate in the sink.

"no. Dad. We need to tell you something" she looked at finn, gave him a reassuring smile and then looked back at hunson "dad, me and finn are married now and... We are having a baby, please dont suck out his soul, i love him" she was expecting hunson to go crazy.

"okay, im happy for you" he said simply with a smile "your married and besides, finn is better than the other freaks you have dated, plus i actually like him, he can protect you" he smiled and then was suprised to have marceline jump on him and give him a tight hug.

"thank you dad! I thought you would react worse" she let go and walked back over to finn.

"no, but if he does a runner on you then i will suck out his sould and make him suffer in the night-o-sphere for eternity" hunson gave a simple smile and nodded

"oh i assure you i wont be doing that Mr. Abadeer" finn said slightly worryingly

"please call me hunson, and okay finn" hunson said, still with a simple smile on his face " okay well i have to get back to ruling the night-o-sphere so ill see you two later, bye" he turned into his blood mist cloud form and flew out of the house.

"well done finn, your brave" marceline winked at him as they walked out of the room and into the portal room "lets go home, hero" with that she took finns hand and jumped into the portal with him.

~~~~~ 2 days later ~~~~~

Finn and marceline were playing BMO about mid-day, they were playing adventure master and ofcourse after years of practise finn was beating marcy by a hug score, marceline had one two or three little games and had cheated while finn went to get them some food but he let her count it as a win.

"finn im tired, can we go up to bed" marceline said in a quiet voice.

"yea sure, Beemo quit game" he said, and with that the little computer game shut off, jumped of the table grabbed its skateboard and skated off

They went up the ladder and into the room "finn im not really tired, i just want us to be alone" marceline said in a seductive voice " she led down on the bed and gestured finn to come closer

He slowly walked over to his wife, admiring her pure beauty as he neared her she sat up put her arms around his neck and bought him in for a kiss, they slowly melted into each other and fell onto the bed.

Then. The moment was ruined, they heard alarms going of from a distance, it was the candy kingdom, they pulled away and both looked towards the window and then back at each other, finn stood up rushing to his sword he had the scarlet on his back and equipped the demon blood sword, he then grabbed marceline's axe bass and gave it to her.

They were about to leave when finn bought marcy in for a long embrace "i love you." he kissed her passionately on the lips and looked into her eyes.

"i love you too finn" she retuned him a kiss, wrapped her arms around his waist and flew them out of the window.

As they neared the kingdom they heard the gumball guardians "LICH ALERT! LICH ALERT" as they came into view the guardians where trying to take down some sort of dark magic dragons then the candy kingdoms army came into view.

They landed outside the main gate were the princess was "PB! Whats going on?!" finn asked frantically

"the lich's army has sent troops forward to distract us but they still haven't come through the mountains so ive alerted all the kingdoms to go to positions!" a dark dragon flew low over them, bubblegum reacted quick, put an arrow into her bow, aimed and fired, it hit the dragon straight in the eye as it roared and hit the ground.

"okay well he will go check that the fire kingdom does everything okay!" with that marcy grabbed him and they flew towards the mountain pass.

When they arrived the forest was on fire, their were demons from the night-o-sphere fighting alongside the fire kingdom warriors, flame king was taking on loads of the dark skeletal creatures as they swarmed through the small gap in between the mountains.

"marcy! Drop the finn bomb!" finn shouted when they were positioned above the dark army, marcy released finn as he headed towards the ground he could see a skeleton directly under him 'one way for a soft landing i guess' he thought to himself.

He landed on the skeleton crushing it into pieces he instantly rolled stood up and sliced straight through another, next he knew he was surrounded by them, he let out a war cry as they charged at him he started dodging and swiping his sword through them, a few seconds later marcy joined him as they there pretty much back to back, they were an invulnerable team as they hacked away at the creatures, they had each others backs.

As finn stuck the final creature he looked around to see that half of the fire kingdoms soldiers were dead, there were still quite alot of them all together and there wern't that many demons dead as they had hundreds of years training.

" is that all they've got? That wasnt that bad" one of the flame soldiers questioned

"keep an eye ou-" finn wasnt able to finish his sentence as a blast of dark shadowy gas exploded from the mountain pass as the shadows cleared they noticed that the once narrow pass had grown into a large gap, he realised this would allow more of them to swarm them at once, finally the remaining gass cleared up and they could see hundreds of the creatures stood on the other side "RETREAT!" finn shouted as soon as he saw them "fall back to the grass lands!" he shouted again as he ran back towards the grass lands, a pair of arms wrapped around him and carried him low across the ground with the other soldiers, he knew it was marceline "marcy get us back to the kingdom we need to warn the others, she hesitated, not wanting to leave the others behind but then flew as fast as she could towards the candy kingdom.

When they arrived all of the armies had gathered and at the front stood all of the royalties, they set down in-front of them and began to explain the situation "princess! The armies have broken through and we had to retreat, they are on their way now!" finn blurted out.

"okay thank you finn" she then bought out what appeared to look like a radio, she pushed a button on it "archers prepare for battle, do night fire untill our soldiers are out of the firing range" a small muffle came back from other the radio.

Finn looked over to the small hills to see 2 big groups of archers stood on top and then joined the others to be ready for the charge he gave marceline one more kiss "i love you and no matter what happens i always will" he looked into her eyes gave her another hug and kiss "i love you too finn and i always will" marceline replied finn was at the front with marceline beside him so that he would be the first in at this moment jake joined the other side of him.

"bro if i dont make it, you will always be my brother and i love you man" he said giving finn a hug.

"dude dont say that you'll make it, all three of us will" finn returned the hug to his brother "i love you too dude"

"and marcy treat my bro right, if i hear anything ill come back from the 50th dead world and kick your butt" he said in a joking manner

"haha like you would be able to" she gave jake a wink and smiled.

At this point they could here the ground shaking from what seemed like running footsteps they all looked up to the hill in the distance to see the retreating soldiers running down towards them, just as they reached the bottom of the hill the dark army was at the top, they had stopped at the top as if waiting for them to re muster.

The other soldiers reached them a few minutes later and instantly joined among the ranks of the other armies. Finn was waiting for the dark creatures to charge but then he saw what he was waiting for.

The lich stepped out to the front of his army "if you surrender! To my rule! I will let you live! If you do not! You will die here today!" he shouted out, it bought a chill to everyones spine to hear his split voice but no one moved "very well! Attack!" the lich shouted

With this the skeletal army started to walk down the hill, then they started to run, bubblegum bought up her radio "FIRE" she shouted down it, and then a split of a second later hundreds of arrows where fired into the air, for a second it blocked out the setting suns light the arrows started heading down towards the enemy and made brutal contact with them, it had wiped out about a hundred of them.

By now, after the forest and the arrows the armies where around the same size, this made everyone seem a bit more confident.

"CHAARRRGEE!" the princess shouted, following that a roar errupted from the armies that stood behind her as the royalties started to charge the armies soon followed, the princess took of on lady rainicorn so that she could fire her arrows from the air, now the whole army was sprinting towards the lich's army.

Both armies where letting out war crys, even finn marceline and jake were as they got closer and closer jake grew bigger and bigger, they were a few meters apart and at this moment jake jumped over into the middle of the other army and started to wack them with his huge arms although it took a while to actually kill them with no weapons jake was slowing them down.

Finn jumped into the air before contact with the other army, as he came back down he extended his arm out and stabbed his sword straight through the first enemy, finn weaved in and out of the dark army with ease, slicing his sword left and right killing them one by one and leaving the ones that got past him to the army that followed behind him, he was soon joined by marceline, they were in the same position again , back to back but a few meters apart, fighting for each other, by now the 2 armies where mixed in, battling, the dark creatures were falling faster than expected, although they had lost alot of soldiers they were doing well against the odds.

Finn and marceline were now more separated as they went to their kills there were about 200 enemies left that were fighting against 400 soldiers of Ooo.

"finn!... Finn!" finn was just done slicing through another skeleton when he heard a cry of panic he turned and what he saw horrified him.

Marceline was being held by the lich, she was struggling to escape but came to no avail, finn didnt say anything as he remembered what happened in his dream, he started to walk towards the lich.

"stop right there! Or ill kill this bitch!" he shouted.

"face me!" finn screamed he ran towards the lich.

It was happening like it did in the dream, the lich released marceline and was about to stab her, as he jabbed his arm out the sword pierced something but it wasn't marceline.

The lich looked to what he had stuck his sword through, as he look he saw a boy in a blue t-shirt and shorts with a white bear hat on his head with a few golden locks hanging, across his face, blood started to run from the corner of his mouth, the lich let out an evil laugh "you see boy, now ive killed you and your bi-" the lich stopped as finn's sword pierced his neck, a black liquid started to ooze from the lich's mouth and neck and with a few gargles of blood then lich let out a dying breath and turned into nothingness, and soon so did his whole army, they disappeared into thin air.

Finn knew it was safe and turned around towards marceline.

The whole of Ooo was cheering, not aware of what happened to their hero until they heard the screams.

"FINN! FINN! FI!" marceline could finish her sentence as she was crying to much, tears were running down her cheek in a stream and she couldn't breathe properly. Every one had stopped cheering and was staring, devastated at what they saw, finn the hero on the floor with blood running from his stomach and mouth and a sword in his abdomen.

Jake and bubblegum headed towards finn as soon as they heard the cry's of marceline.

Jake reached finn first "finn!? Cmon buddy awnser me!?" jake was really worried when he saw finn's condition he was getting paler by the second and was struggling to breathe "cmon dude your gonna make it through this! You have to! You gonna be a dad, your gonna make a brilliant dad!" jake was starting to go limp.

"finn! Finn answer me" bubblegum said as she arrived beside jake."marceline!" she shouted trying to get marceline attention.

Marceline had just froze, her emotions over whelmed her and she was crying like never before, struggled breathing, painful moans and whines, she could hardly hold her self up.

"marceline! Snap out of it we need your help! We need to get him to the hospital! We can save him if we are quick enough!" pb shouted at marceline, she finally got her attention.

Marceline looked up and instantly grabbed finn in a bridal position and flew as fast as she could towards the candy kingdoms hospital, bubblegum followed her on ladys back with jake. As they landed at the hospital jake burst through the doors to let marceline through with finn in her arms.

As she carried him to the main ward she heard him weakly talk to her "marcy, i love you, never forget, and tell the baby that i love him everyday, i will always love you, no matter what" finn coughed up blood and his breathing got slightly weaker.

"dont say that finn your gonna make it! I love you too much, you cant leave" marceline burst through the door of the ward, the nurses looked in shock not knowing what to do but then they kicked in, marceline put finn on a bed and they wheeled him into an operating theatre.

A few hours later the nurses returned with finn from the operation theatre, they pused his bed back into place and headed towards marcy, jake and bubblegum.

"we have managed to stop the bleeding, on the outside, but he has internal bleeding, we belive that the sword was cursed to make the affected bleed to death..." the nurse trailed of at the end "he is lucky to have stayed alive this long, but we think that he only has minutes left maybe 5..." she trailed off again "we are terribly sorry" she turned around and walked off.

Marceline had calmed down a bit now but still had tears running down her cheeks, she walked over towards finn, he was pale, nearly as pale as... Her.

"finn i have an idea how i can save you" she said quietly, after hearing this jake and bubblegum headed over "i know its a curse but i dont know if i can live without you"

"do it" finn knew what she was talking about and so did jake.

she looked down to jake looking for his approval, he nodded. Jake didnt want to see his buddy like this and marceline didnt think that he was ready to see his brother die either.

Marceline slowly bent down over the bed and kissed finn on the lips, softly, warmly and with all of the love in her heart. Then she moved her lips down to his neck and kissed him again on the neck, then she parted he mouth slightly showing her fangs and slowly pressed down on his neck.

**Wow, ive enjoyed this so much and id like to thank you all for the reviews and stuff, there will be one more chapter for this story and then next week i will be starting the sequel, again, thank you all. Its been a blast of a time writing my first fan fiction and i hope you enjoy the ending as it was difficult to decide.**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter and then i will tell you when the sequel is up.**

**~prince of darkness and fire :) **


	15. information i may have forgot in story

**Ive skimmed through my chapters and cant find it so i might aswell just post this, finn is 18 in this story and if i did mention it in the thingy then sorry for this distubance inbetween your readingness of the chapters but yea he is 18 XD just incase i didnt say...**

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	16. Chapter 15 happily forever after

**Chapter 15**

**sorry for the delay here but i wrote out the chapter and decided that i didnt like it but then i got writers block and couldnt think what to write so yea it was hectic, also ive got tomorrow off school as im getting my braces so yea ill be writing out the sequel tomorrow.**

**~prince of darkness and fire**

As marceline bit down on he so slightly feel his faint her husbands neck she could ever so slightly feel his faint pulse, she didnt like the idea of him having to watch his family and freinds die but she didnt want to loose him. She couldn't loose him. She had agreed with jake that this was what they both wanted, although she saw it as a horrible curse for the last human on Ooo.

She could slowly feel the life leaving his body as she injected the venom, she felt him jar slightly from the pain of the transformation of his body, his K9 teeth were slowly extending until they slightly pointed over his bottom lip, she felt him getting colder and his skin getting paler, then it was done, his pulse instantly began to get back up to normal but he was still out cold.

As jake was watching marceline do this he felt cruel but he knew that finn wasnt ready to die yet, although being turned to a vampire is technically dying it ment that they wouldnt loose him.

"jake... We should go talk to the warriors, we need to see the loss of the battle" pb slowly said

Jake let out a small sigh as he didnt want to leave his brother but he had too as he was one of the leaders of the battle "okay princess" he sounded dull as they both walked to the exit.

Marceline decided that she would stay with finn until he awoke.

As jake and bubblegum aproached the grasslands where all the soldiers where waiting and resting after the fight jake was wondering who might have died.

They arrived and all of the soldiers instantly stood up and turned towards them, the princess was clear and announced herself and jake by clearing her throat.

"thank you! You are all hero's of Ooo and will be remembered for your bravery for the greater good of the land!" she called out in honour to the warriors "and those who sacrificed themselves today will not be forgotten!" she noticed that the jungle people looked down in sorrow, jungle princess had been killed during the fight.

They gave out a speech, thanking the soldiers and then went on to find out the main dead, there wernt many royal deaths mainly high rankings and normal soldiers, they thanked everyone once again and left.

By the time they reached the candy kingdom it was dark and late, jake went to the hospital to see if his brother was awake, when he arrived marceline had fallen asleep on finn's chest cuddled up to him, he was happy that his brother was happy, he decided to go get lady and go to bed.

The next day jake was being gently shook awake, he opened his eyes to see bubblegum standing in front of him "jake.. Jake its finn, he is awake" she whispered to not wake up lady, jake instantly jumped of the bed and ran to the hospital ward.

When he arrived he saw marceline sat on the bed with him and they were talking, finn had a soft smile on his face but he was still slightly weak from the wound healing from his new powers, he looked over to jake and let out another soft smile at his brother at the same time marceline looked over at jake and already had a smile on her face.

"hey bro" jake said as he walked towards the two "how you feeling?" he questioned

"im feeling better, still pretty weak though" finn said, his voice was still weak and he stumbled a bit on his tounge but he was only a few hours from feeling back to normal.

"so what does it feel like?" jake was curious as to what being a vampire felt like and wanted a few questions answered, he still felt a bit rude but he didnt know what to talk about.

"well... I have a hunger for blood, dogs blood seems like it might be tasty" finn put on an evil face like marceline would do, then he turned back to normal when jake and hid behind bubblegum, finn burst out laughing "ahahahah jake im joking, marcy no wonder you do this all the time!" he continued to laugh and then started to cough a bit.

"okay, jake, finn still needs some rest, oh and marcy have you tought him how to feed on red yet?" bubblegum asked.

"urh no... Havent got to that yet" she said, she had completely forgotten that it would make finn heal alot faster.

Bubblegum clapped her hands and peppermint butler walked in "what is it you need princess?" he asked

"i need some apples for finn, and marceline" she said politely, peppermint butler simply obeyed walked out of the room.

A minute later he came back with a basket full of red apples "here you go princess" he cheerfully said and then walked out of the room.

"okay then, jake we should leave them to get some rest, he should be back to normal in a few minutes" she smiled and walked out the room, jake soon followed.

"okay finn, you gonna need to learn this, so what you wanna do is take an apple, put it up to your fang and jab it in then feel like your sucking it through your Tooth, it might take a few trys but when you get it youll heal in no time." she smiled as she sucked the red out of her apple.

"urrm ... Okay" finn put the apple up to his fang, it felt weird to have them but he would get used to it

He tried to suck on the apple but it didnt work so he took it away from his mouth and tried again, slowly the red started to drain from the apple and he started to feel better, then it sped up and in a matter of seconds the apple had turned into a grey dull apple.

"ahah you got it hero! Now do it again!" marceline smiled at him as she sucked the red from her third apple

"okay marcy" he gave her a warm smile and done it again, this time he felt a lot stronger and could no longer feel the pain " i think im good to get up now" he said, his voice had returned to normal at this point, he stood up and put his clothes on, then it popped up in his head "hey marcy! How do i float?!" he had an estactic smile on his face.

"its hard to explain finn, but imagine yourself being weightless... And floating" she was prepared to watch finn fall on his face or something.

"okay , here i go" he closed his eyes and concentrated on his thoughts, marcy giggled a bit at his scrunched up face, then he lifted his legs off the ground, he opened his eyes and looked down "ahah look! Marcy im doing it!"

Marcy was shocked that he got this first time, but then she burst out laughing as finn had lost his concentration and fell face first on the floor.

"ouch." he said as he stood up "well, lets go see the others" he said "but first" he floated over to marceline embraced her in a hug, it was a tight and loving hug, after all a day ago he thought he would never see her again, he then pulled away looked into her eyes and lent in for a soft yet passionate kiss, she instantly melted on the inside it lasted for a little while and then they both pulled away and looked into each others eyes.

They were interuppted when a yellow dog cleared his throat "eheh love birds" he had a sly smile on his face.

Finn and marcy looked at each other, they had both had the same thought and both had a smirk on their faces they turned to jake and half frightened him to death when they both pulled demonic faces at him, they laughed as they watched him run out the room.

They followed him out and down to the main ball room where there was a bunch of people waiting for them.

"surprise!" they all shouted and then music started and they all started dancing, finn was awe-struck when he saw this, princess bubblegum approached them.

"i know that people have died but we all decided that we would celebrate for the victory, and for you, defeating the lich" she had a smile on her face.

"thank you PB" he saw that marceline had already noticed marceline heading towards the drink table "ohhh noo you dot he said" he then flew over the crowd and just as she was about to take a sipp from the champagne he knocked the glass from her hand.

"finn! What the ?!" then she realised why he stopped her and so did bubblegum "oh sorry, i forgot about that no drinking thing" she said sounding ashamed.

"its okay marcy" he kissed her " lets enjoy the party he smiled and took her onto the dance floor.

Finn nodded to the DJ and then a slow song came on, finn put his arms around marceline's waist and she put hers around finn's neck they danced slowly to the song and a few other couples joined in including jake and lady. Marceline was blushing as finn didnt take his eyes off her eyes

After the song ended finn leaned in and gave marcy a cute kiss on the lips and pulled back "i love you marcy" he said it with all the meaning and all his heart.

She blushed again and smiled " i love you too finn" she also said it with everything she had.

_they were both thinking_

_They had each other _

_Forever._

**Yay they lived happily ever after ! Well until the sequel ... :3 i enjoyed writing this story and i hope you all enjoyed writing it, thank you all for all the feed back you gave me and now i am going to muster up what ideas im gonna put together for the sequel thank you all dearly **

_**Yours sincerely **_

**~prince of darkness and fire **


	17. Chapter 17

Fudging writers block!

Hey guys, sorry about the sequel i know i said that i would post it last week but i cant think of anything 0.0 its driving me insane but i want a decent story line! Bleeeeggghhh i will hopefully have the story up by Thursday and if not then i will update this and let you know but im gonna try and muster up a few ideas, if you have any then PM me and i will maybe pick a few and combine? Or add my own details and stuff but yea guys thanks for all the good feed back on my first fan fiction :D also i know that some of the sentences dont make sense but my mouse pad clicks randomly and it starts writing halfway through a sentence so yea XD and way yea so pm me ideas :)

Peace out yall

~**prince of darkness and fire **


	18. Chapter 18

**yo guys its me, so recently ive gotten back into reading fanfiction again.. well i have been on and off for the past however long ive been away from writting, terribly sorry about that y'all, but im making a return, not just by finishing the sequel to marceline comes to stay but by re-writing this entire story.. makes sense write ? (pun intended), so ive been thinking yeah okay the stroy line in okay ive hit just over 11,000 veiws on the story itself, but i want to make it better, ive improved my writing skills, im slightly older now and i want to go a bit deeper into the relationship between- finn and jake, finn and marceline, and just add in lots of little AND BIG details to entice the reader and probably myself in the story, im wishing to add in more than just the sraight story, maybe some adventures and romance parts on the side, and then once ive finished re writing this then go on to the sequel- into the dark. fret not the story will not change from its story line.. it will just be alot more in depth, thank you for taking your time to read this and ihope to begin re writting the first chapter tonight once i finish work so expect it to arrive either tonight (1/4/16) 11pm gmt. see you all very soon.**


End file.
